Will love save Bella?
by AmberSophiexx
Summary: Bella causes Renee's death, and then charlie abuses her but can her vampire lover Edward save her and what happens when a vampire falls in love with a human?


**  
This is my first fan fiction so be nice!!!!**  
**Chapter 1.**

**You know..??**

It had only been one week since mum had died and dad had already picked me up from Phoenix and beaten me. I was used to that though, he used to do it whenever I visited him and now I was moving in with him, it was going to become a lot worse.

It was all my fault that mum was dead. We had been to the supermarket and I asked to drive home. Everything was fine until our favourite song came on the radio I payed more attention to it than the road and then we crashed!

I silently started to cry and quickly whipped away the tears before I thought Charlie saw. Then just as we were approaching Forks, Charlie suddenly took his hand off the wheel (we were driving his police car because Charlie is the chief of police in Forks) and slapped me with what felt like all of his strength. As he slapped me he shouted at me, screamed in fact "Stop crying adults don't cry only babies cry."

As quickly as I could I stopped crying, and gently rubbed my cheek. I knew I was going to have a bruise there in the morning, but I would try and cover it before school. Urgh! School, great another place for people to bully me. The worst part is that Charlie said if I ever told anyone he would burn all of my books (and most of them had been passed down through Renée's family for generations) also I knew no-one would believe me, Charlie's the chief of police and I am just a pathetic teenage girl.

When we got back to Charlie's I went to unpack and about ten minutes later Charlie called me. I yelled "coming" and just as I got to the b0ottom of the stairs he tripped me up and screamed "Why isn't dinner ready yet?" Quickly and quietly I got to my feet and literally ran to the kitchen and started to prepare spaghetti bolognaise for dinner.

I claimed I wasn't hungry and that I was going to bed ready for school in the morning. Charlie wished me "good night" without much enthusiasm. I went to the bathroom to have a cold shower. When I got out I looked in the mirror and as I predicted I had a huge blue and purple handprint on my left cheek. It was going to be very hard to cover up but I had to try.

I slept peacefully through the night and was glad when I woke up to find out that Charlie had already left. I quickly got dressed and ran into the bathroom to try to cover up my bruise. This was going to take forever. As quickly and as pain free as I could I tried to cover up my bruise and eventually managed to cover most of it up but you could still faintly see it. Hopefully no-one would ask and if they did I would just have to lie to them. Even though I wished with all my heart that I could tell someone. I was running later than I realised so I decided to skip breakfast.

When I got to school (I drove as a few years ago I started saving for a car and when I moved to Forks I brought a truck from Charlie's best friend Billy) I went straight to the office. I told the receptionist my name and she gave me my schedule for the year and also a map of the school so I wouldn't get lost. My first lesson was English, great. I went in, and spoke to the teacher who gave me a reading list and told me to sit down. I went and sat down at the back of the classroom and the boy next to me automatically introduced himself. "Hi I'm Mike, You must be Isabella. I'm sorry about your mum." "Call me Bella and thanks." "Hey I know you've just arrived and everything but would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight." "Thanks that's really nice of you but we just met and it's too soon for me." Then all of a sudden Mike turned his head and ignored me for the rest of the lesson. Half the girls in the class kept giving me dirty looks, they were probably jealous.

After English I had Government. I went to the teacher and she told me to take a seat so I went to the back just like last lesson. "Hi I'm Tyler aren't you Isabella the new girl from Phoenix?" "Yes I'm Isabella but just call me Bella and yes I'm from Phoenix." I said quite sourly I was getting fed up with people calling me Isabella. "Well Bella would you like to come to Port Angeles and see a movie with me this weekend?" "No thank you." I said this very politely but he still turned away and ignored me for the lesson and all the girls gave me dirty looks again.

Next I had maths, absolutely fantastic! I hate maths but anyway like before I went up to the teacher and he gave me a textbook and told me to sit down so again I went to the back of the class. "Hey, I'm Erik; you must be the new girl Isabella right?" Urgh! Why do all the boys keep talking to me I swear if he asks me out I am going to die. "Just Bella, I just moved here from Phoenix." "Well ummm," oh god no please don't ask me out. "Well would you like to go out with me on Saturday maybe go catch a film and then get dinner?" "Ummm, well to be honest I don' really know you that well so I would rather not." And with that he turned around and ignored me for the rest of the lesson and again I got dirty looks from all of the girls.

Next I had Spanish I spoke to the teacher who told me to sit down after giving me some sheets of the work they had covered this year. I sat down at the beck and next to me was Mike I recognised him from English. He quickly whispered in my ear "I wish you had died in that car accident instead of your mum." I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom and outside. I found a wall, lent against it, and quietly sank to the ground. By this time I was sobbing and I hated the fact that everyone was mean to me; I hadn't met one kind person all day. I continued to sob for what seemed like hours until I heard a musical voice. "Are you ok?" The musical voice asked and I instantly looked up. I saw the most beautiful teenage boy I had ever seen, but I replied quickly so he didn't grow suspicious. "Yes, thank you." "Well you don't look okay to me." Then he bent down beside me and gently whipped away my tears. "Really?" He asked looking deeply concerned. I replied just as I started to break down again. "No." "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. This was when I wished I could tell him everything right from the beginning but I knew I couldn't. So I told him the truth. "I wish I could." Then he replied back in his musical voice. "Well, if you ever want to talk I'm always here. I'm Edward by the way Edward Cullen." "Thanks I'm Bella well Isabella really but I'm chief Swan's daughter." "Well then Bella I think we should go inside and get you something to eat and a cup of tea you look freezing." "No, can't go in there, please don't make me go in there." I broke down and started to have hysterics. "Relax; if you don't want to go in there then you don't have to. Come on I will unlock my car you can sit in there while I run and get you a cup of tea and some thing to eat." With that he helped me to my feet whipped away my tears again and slowly we walked over to his car, he unlocked it and opened the passenger door for me. "I'll be back in a minute, what do you want to eat?" I thought about it and decided I wasn't very hungry. "I'm not actually hungry." "Fine, I'll pick you something and a cup of tea ok? I'll be back in minute."

I sat in his car whilst he went to the cafeteria. I continued to cry. I thought that maybe he was friends with Charlie and he was going to beat me just like Billy and Jacob did, but for some reason I couldn't make myself move. I couldn't make myself leave his car. He couldn't possibly want to hurt me he had been too kind. Then it was too late, he was back, he opened the car door and slipped gracefully in beside me. In his hands he was holding a small cup of tea, and a packet of ginger-nut biscuits. "Here you go, this should warm you up and you must be hungry," he said as he handed me the tea and biscuits. "How are you feeling?" He asked in his musical voice as I took a sip of the tea and discovered it was just as I liked it. "I'm fine," I replied but I could tell straight away he knew I was lying. "Well you don't look fine to me!" He said gently wiping the tears from my cheek. I had completely forgotten the bruise on my cheek until I saw the make-up on Edward's finger. He gently continued to wipe my cheek, and I knew he was wiping away the make-up. Oh god, no my bruise! What would he think? "Why is there a bruise on your cheek?" He asked and I knew it was coming but I still wasn't prepared to answer it. I grabbed my bag, opened his car door and ran to my truck. I would be in gym now and I was really tired so I decided to go straight to the supermarket and by Charlie's dinner.

I pulled into the supermarket car park and quickly got out of my truck. I went into the supermarket and chose to make steak and salad. So I quickly walked around the supermarket collecting everything I would need, paid for the food, then got in my truck and drove home.

When I pulled into my road, I saw it, the silver Volvo parked outside my house. Oh my god, that's Edward's car. Keeping myself calm I drove my truck up the driveway collected my bags of shopping and got out to find Edward waiting for me. "Here let me help you with those," he said in his musical voice, whilst reaching for my bags of shopping. I gave him my bags and went to unlock the front door.

Once we were inside Edward placed my bags of shopping down on the kitchen counter and turned to face me. "Thank you." I said as politely yet as friendly as I could. "Your welcome, but could we sit down and have a quick chat?" "Yes, let's sit in the living room." And with that I walked quickly to the living room, knowing that this conversation was going to be bad and just wanting to get it over with. "Bella, I know your secret," oh god no. Play it cool and don't give anything away. "What secret?" If I acted dumb then he might think he has gotten it wrong. "You know what I mean, about Charlie!" Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Charlie was going to kill me! "Oh my god, you know that Charlie has been abusing me!" And with that everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up Edward was sitting in front of me."Don't worry Bella; I won't let him hurt you any more." "What do you mean? How can you stop him? He is going to kill me now that you know," the more I was thinking about it the worse I was becoming. I couldn't stop crying and now I couldn't breathe all I could think about was how Edward knew. "Shhhh Bella Shhhh. It's going to be fine everything is ok. You are going to come back to my house so we can talk to my foster father Carlisle and work out what to do from there. But I won't let him hurt you I promise. Bella I love you more than anything else in the world." "I love you too." And then he kissed me on the lips. It was so sweet and left me breathless, who could have thought love would have tasted so sweet! "Come on love, Charlie will be back soon and Carlisle and Esme are waiting. While you were unconscious I packed you some clothes just in case, they are in the Volvo downstairs but of course you don't have to come with me." I interrupted him before he could continue "Of course I am coming with you!" "Ok come on then I have a secret to tell you in the car and I don't know how you are going to react." "It can't be that bad, don't forget I love you so nothing else matters anymore." And with that we walked downstairs and go into his Volvo.

**So review and tell me what you think  
I would also like to hear your ideas for what should happen in the story  
Amber  
--xx-- **

* * *


End file.
